camphalfbloodroleplayfandomcom-20200213-history
Samuel Gretty
Personality Samuel is a cheerful, friendly, funny, happy and upbeat young boy. He's always supportive and helpful to his friends. He's the most loyal friend anyone can find. Although, when he's scared, panic or nervous, he tends to eat a lot of cans and chews loudly and quickly. As a guardian and a protector, he's caring and always looks after demigods that he's in charge of. His biggest fear is to loose his love ones. He's adventurous and always wants to search for demigods and bring them to camp safely. He's outgoing and has a good memory. He loves to use his reed pipes and make some music. He loves nature and especially hates people who destroy nature. History A couple of thousand year ago, when Pan is still alive, he met a beautiful woman. She has beautiful brown hair and lovely green eyes like the color of the trees. This woman was a wood nymph, a hamadryad (wood nymph of poplar trees) named Ashlynn. Ashlynn was a lovely woman and a nature lover who once saved one of Demeter's favorite maiden nymph from a monster, that's why Demeter respected her and gave her a gift, which is a necklace. This necklace kept inside of it the poplar tree that was Ashlynn's life force, and has the ability to grow the tree inside it magically. This necklace let Ashlynn go anywhere without worrying about staying near to her tree, because it is now on her neck. If she ever loses it, it will magically find its way back to her pocket. Pan loved her a lot, but after the accident with the nymph Syrinx who turned into reed after being chased by Pan because Pan loved her, people and Pan himself thought someone like her would never love him. However, Ashlynn, afterheard about Pan's love for her, started to be atractted to him, his personality and talents. She grew feelings for him despite the fact that everyone told her not to, and then one day, Ashlynn told Pan about her feelings. Pan was so thrilled and happy, and then they bacame a couple. Time passed by, and then they had a son, who had his father's sparky green eyes and his mother's wavy brown hair. The child was a satyr, since every child of Pan is satyr, no matter the child's mother was a mortal, nymph or goddess. The child was named Samuel. Unfortunately, when the child was born was actually when Pan started to fade, making Samuel the last child of Pan. After the child was born a few days, Pan was weaker and weaker. Then, the last day before he finally faded, Pan took Ashlynn and his newborn baby to a cave deep inside the forest, where no one knows about excep him and now Ashlynn. Pan gave Ashlynn a bottle of sleeping potions, which would make her and Samuel fall asleep for eons, and in order to do that, they must move to another place. Ashlynn didn't want to do that: "I don't want to leave you. I want to live here, with our child". Pan then answered: "I know you love me, darling, but you have to go, because as soon as I faded, the nearest nature magic will be dead, which is our son if you stay. Plus, if you sleep now, when the potion worn out and you woke up, it would be eons from now, and in the future, there will be much more satyrs to help you and Samuel. Now go. You don't have much time. I love you, Ashlynn. Have a safe trip, and take care of our son". Ashlynn replied in tears: "I love you, too. Goodbye my dear". As soon as she said that, she and Samuel went away. They traveled to the West, and she decided to stay at that place, so she and Samuel drank the potion and slept. After they left, animals came around Pan. And then, Pan faded, forever. Ashlynn and an infant Samuel woke up at a cave in Greece after the potion worn out, and it was August, 1938. They woke up and ran out. The West was now Western Greece. They tried to find some nymph, but they couldn't. Finally, they found one, and the nymph told them that the gods had relocated to the U.S. The nymph told her how to get there and told her to go to Las Vegas. Ashlynn and Samuel traveled to the U.S. by immigrate to America on a ship full of refugees. The refugees then was moved to Las Vegas, and so were Ashlynn and Samuel. They successfully escaped the refugee camp, since they got no identifications. She used her telepathic connection with nymphs to find help from the nearest nymp. She sent help signal, still she didn't see anything. She walked and walked until she saw what she thought was a forest, but was actually a park. She then saw trees, and used her telepathic powers once again, but now it worked. Behind an oak tree appeared a young woman the same age with Ashlynn. She had bright red hair, like the color of intense fire, and clear green eyes. She came out and talked to her friendly: "Hello. You must be a wood nymph. I'm Olivia, a nymph of oak tree. My hair was supposed to be brown, but is autumn and now it is red. Is that your son? Aw, the boy is lovely". Ashlynn then talked to Olivia, and the two became friends. Ashlynn asked Olivia about a place to live and raise Samuel, then Olivia took Ashlynn to a nearby house. Turned out the house belonged to a middle-age demigod, whose name was Amelia Rosewood, daughter of Demeter. Amelia didn't have a husband, so she let Ashlynn live in here and raise the baby. Years passed by, Ashlynn then took the name Ashlynn Gretty and got her U.S. ID cards thanks to Amelia, and Samuel is now 12 years old. Ashlynn taught Samuel everything she knew about satyrs. One day, while they were walking down the street, they saw a large hotel and casino, named Lotus Hotel and Casino. She walked in there, like there was somekind of magic attracted her. She lived there for 3 weeks, but it was actually 60 years, and Amelia died. One day, she came down stairs and saw a new group of kids came in, wore really weird clothes. They talked loudly, and one of them mentioned that the year was 2012. She was shocked, and then she remembered the myth of the Lotus tree and the Lotus-eaters. She ran away with Samuel, but failed. She desperately looked for help, and lucky for her, Hecate heard her. Hecate remembered helping Ashlynn back in the ancient times, and when she saw the mom and son duo stuck in there, she felt sympathetic, and then ordered one of her torchbearing nymph to take them out of there. Hecate casted a protection spell on the nymph, made her able to take Ashlynn and Samuel out of there. The nymph succeeded in doing this, and freed Ashlynn and Samuel from the casino. Ashlynn realized the world was more different, and she ran back to the old park. She searched for Olivia and Amelia, but she couldn't find them. She ran into Amelia's house, only to find a middle-age man arranging the furniture. She talked to the man, and she found out that the man was William Dilon, son of Themis and lawyer of Amelia who is now dead. Olivia and her tree was moved to another city in Nevada. Amelia, who owned a flower shop, had saving in banks, and left all the saving and the flower shop to Ashlynn, since Ashlynn is the only family she had and she knew Ashlynn was a nymph who loves flowers. Ashlynn then decided to stay at Amelia's house in Las Vegas and run the flower shop. However, she still had to send Samuel to be taught and trained as a real satyr. She didn't want to, but only this will make him a true satyr, something that Pan would want him to be. So, Sam was sent to Augustus, a honest and nice satyr and William friend, and was trained to be a satyr like the other satyrs. He was trained for 4 months, and while at his place, he made himself a reed pipes without any instructions, which made Augustus surprised. One day, Samuel had his first mission: to lead a demigod to a place in Long Island, which he'll receive the address once he met the father of the demigod. He was prepared with a xiphos which was given to him by Augustus, in case he needed a defend weapon. This demigod was Justin Mirase, and he lives in New York. Samuel disguised as a 12-year-old boy and went to Justin's school. After 2 years, Samuel successfully took Justin to Camp Half-Blood, Half-Blood Hill, Farm Road 3.141, Long Island, New York 11954, which is the address he was told by Justin's father, even though he didn't know where it was if it wasn't for Justin's father's instruction (for more details of this journey, view at Justin Mirase ). And now, he's qualified for more adventures, and he got himself a best friend, Justin. Word Bubble Powers Relationships Category:Characters Category:Beau Mirchoff Category:Satyrs Category:Children of Pan Category:Semi-Active User Category:Justin2111 Category:Samuel Category:Gretty Category:Green Eyes Category:Brown Hair Category:American Category:Male Category:Greek-American Category:Lotus Casino Survivors